


Sweet Surrender

by Mariabonita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Blindfolds, Childhood Trauma, Devoted Reylo, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Ben Solo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kenobi family - Freeform, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Sensory Deprivation, Skywalker Family Drama, nearly everyone in this fic needs therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariabonita/pseuds/Mariabonita
Summary: When the memory of past trauma gets in the way of romance, can Ben get Rey to trust him and help her leave her painful experiences behind?





	1. Hurt by a memory

It was a lazy Saturday evening. They were in their PJs, cuddling and making out on the couch at Ben’s apartment. Pride and Prejudice wasn’t over yet, but they couldn’t care less, even though it was Rey’s favorite. One more turn and they fell onto the carpet with Rey on top. Giggling and teasing him playfully, she ran her eager hands up his shirt, tickling the sensitive spots that she knew so well.

Determined to gain the upper hand, Ben managed to shift positions and pin her neatly to the floor, on her stomach, gripping her wrists behind her back with one hand

“Gotcha sweetheart” He panted in her ear before diving in to kiss Rey's neck. Absolutely delighted at having his girlfriend at his mercy, Ben failed to notice that his girl was no longer laughing but  whimpering, as she desperately tried to squirm out of his hold.

“Ben, let me up!”

“It wouldn’t be fair hon. You lost” he taunted, blissfuly unaware of the urgency in her voice.

“Let me the fuck up, you BASTARD!”

The smile on Ben's lips instantly died at Rey’s outraged cry. Only then, he noticed that she was shaking. At loss for words, he barely managed to get to his knees and back away, allowing her to sit up and get some some breathing space. After nearly a minute of watching Rey shiver with her knees pulled up to her chest, he finally gathered the courage to crawl to her, careful not to get too close for fear of scaring her.

“I’m sorry Ben..I”  she rapidly blinked back tears that threatened to fall.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Rey couldn’t tell him. She was utterly frustrated at the fact that it had only taken a minute of playful physical restraint with her boyfriend to send her mind back to moments of actual helplessness at the hands of her enemies. She didn’t want to scare him any further but most importantly, she didn’t want Ben’s guilt to come back and haunt him. 

A hand on her shoulder woke her up from her reverie.

She hadn’t noticed Ben leaving and coming back from the kitchen with a glass of wáter, which she gulped down promptly. Once her breathing was steady again and she seemed calm enough, he sat next to her. His hands clenched in his lap before he finally dared to ask, with a fear tinged voice

“Did I hurt you Rey?” 

Rey couldn’t take the misery in Ben's face when she glanced up at him. Her eyes finally shed the tears she had been trying to supress as she wrapped her arms around him

“Oh no, Ben. Not you. Not ever you, honey”

Ben allowed their embrace to continue for a blissful minute, before lifting Rey in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. Gently, he tucked her in bed and spooned her from behind, his fingers trailing down her arm as she sighed softly


	2. Night-time musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to sleep, Ben reflects on family and how he met Rey

Rey was sleeping within minutes. Ben on the other hand remained restless. This was so not how he had imagined his night would be.

His hard-on was long gone and though a lengthy masturbation session in the bathroom would normally make him sleepy, he just wasn't in the mood. Besides, Ben feared the slightest movement might startle Rey. He even discarded the idea of reading a mag to get some sleep, as the light of the lamp might wake up his girl.

 _She used to be such a sound sleeper_.

Ben fondly remembered when he and Poe used to rehearse with their guitars in the living room and how an eight-year-old Rey would keep on sleeping on the couch. The child wouldn't even flinch when his mother picked her up and carried her to the guest room.

The Kenobis and the Skywalkers were really close, going back to WWII. Old Ben was from the British division but he had saved grandpa Anakin's life in Normandy. Both men remained good friends well after the war ended and nearly a decade later, Ben and Satine Kenobi flew all the way from Edinburgh to New Jersey to be made godparents to his mom and uncle. Moreso, Ben and Satine had been a permanent presence in the twins’ lives after grandma Padme died in a horrible car crash. 

According to his mom, grandpa Anakin was driving the car and had barely managed to survive, guilt-ridden and emotionally scarred. He would struggle with chronic pain from the accident for the rest of his life. Submerged in alcohol or pain-killers, Anakin became quite neglectful of his children’s upbringing. The Kenobis, who also had a son around the same age, felt really concerned for their godchildren and for their father.

So they packed their lives and moved to the U.S, intent on having Anakin check into rehab and help raise Luke and Leia.  Old Ben got a job as a professor of Psychology at Columbia University where he was highly respected. He also managed to help his best friend overcome his addiction and get back to undercover work at the FBI.

As for the ten-year-old Skywalker twins, they adored their uncle and aunt and practically grew up with them next door. They also got along pretty well with little Wayne. He and Luke were best childhood friends and as teenagers, Leia and Wayne dated for over a year, before he decided to go to college in the UK.

Sadly, Anakin's guilt over Padme continued to hinder his relationship with his children. He remained a changed man, cold, cynical and emotionally unavailable. Which is why Leia had named her only son after her father-figure rather than naming him after her dad. Besides Han had strongly opposed to naming his baby boy, Anakin.

"N _o way._   _You were already enough of a handful, kid"_

Ben Solo was also close to old Ben Kenobi, especially after his grandpa died in the line of duty when the boy was six. He felt truly sorry for the Kenobis when tragedy struck nearly a decade later.

After been set up by a fellow Scotland Yard agent, Wayne Kenobi had been shot to death in front of his family by Unkar Plutt, a drug lord he had been chasing.  

Less than a year later, Rey’s mother overdosed on sleeping pills and the little girl moved to New Jersey with her grandparents. Brokenhearted as they were over the death of their only son, Ben and Satine were also grateful to have their granddaughter home and help raise her.

Plus, having Leia and Han living next door in the old Skywalker home, certainly helped. Leia was particularly glad at being able to somehow give back to the Kenobis, and also felt a great deal of sympathy for little Rey, whom she came to see as a daughter. 

 _"She might end up being my daughter-in-law if you play cards right, son"_  

Ben let a chuckle escape him, remembering how often his mother would tease him about it. Unfortunately, the noise startled Rey from her sleep. 

"Ben..?"

"shhh..."  Ben ran his fingers through her hair soothingly  "Go back to sleep sweetheart"

Luckily, she was back to sleep in moments and Ben had also become drowsy, going over memories. He would definitely need his energy the next day.

He had to remedy the whole situation with Rey and pronto.


	3. No dancing around the subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to put the incident behind her, but Ben is having none of it

It was early morning when Rey woke up to the sound of the coffee grinder. After using the toilet and refreshing a bit, she made her way to the kitchen, lured by the smell of coffee and freshly-baked goodies.

“Morning sunshine. Feeling better?”

As much as she loved the stubble, Rey couldn’t help but noticing the dark circles under his eyes. Still, she told herself she wouldn’t let her emotions take over and ruin her time with Ben again. Not if she could help it.

“Quite hungry actually” She placed a kiss on his lips before sitting and helping herself to some cinnamon muffins, her absolute favorite. Nana Satine would make them every Sunday, and Ben had gotten the recipe from her.

_“I have the best boyfriend ever… whom I also called a bastard last night”_

Utter guilt hit Rey at that last thought, which she tried to conceal as she ate her second muffin in three bites. It didn’t matter that the insult wasn’t aimed at him, she felt guilty anyways.

Only after she had finished her last sip of coffee and her third muffin, Rey noticed that Ben had barely touched his scrambled eggs. He had just been watching her intently, breakfast forgotten.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?”

“I guess I’m not so hungry”.

“Benny bear come on” she pleaded with sad eyes. “I’m already worried sick that you barely got any sleep last night. Now you’re planning to starve yourself too?”

“Goddammit Rey, I’m not planning anything!” – Ben screamed as he rose to his feet, startling Rey. “I can’t believe you are actually doing this!!”

His eyes glazed with frustration and barely contained anger as she narrowed her own eyes at him.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Ben, I don’t understand..”

“You're just sitting there and eating breakfast like every other morning, as if last night hadn’t fucking happened!!”

Surprise kept her silent for a few seconds, before she realized how silly she had been. For as long as Rey remembered, she had admired Ben Solo for being one to grab the bull by the horns, even if sometimes he came out as blunt and brutal.  ' _Of course he wouldn't let this go_ ' _._

Rey just watched Ben for a minute, waiting for him to collect himself as he leant over the counter, before she approached him slowly.  

“I’m sorry, luv..." she sighed in defeat "Please understand, last night…”

He still didn’t break from staring at his feet so she took hold of both his hands, hoping to get his full attention. Reaching out and holding hands was like a code between them. It was their way of saying ‘we’re in this together'. When his eyes finally met hers, he seemed calmer, but the look on his face betrayed his pain.  

“Ben, all you need to know is that nothing about last night was about you or anything you did.

“Tell me!", he urged in a desperate voice "Please!” 

Tears were welling in her eyes as she shook her head gently. “Ben, some things are better left unsaid”.

“No Rey, not this” - he reached up to cup her face, swiping her tears away with his thumbs - “Something is not right. It hasn’t been right for a while. I can barely remember the last time I didn't wake to you stirring and mumbling in your sleep. Hell, I’m willing to bet you haven’t slept through the night ever since…”

Ben’s eyes widened fully as he finally made the blatant connection, a surge of guilt washing over him. 

 _'How could I have been so fucking dense?_  ' 


	4. The mess we're in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Ben's take on what happened

Following in his grandfather’s footsteps had been Ben’s goal since he was in his teens.  

And save for his aunt Mara and his three cousins, who remained neutral about the whole thing, his family had opposed.

His father had hoped Ben would help him run his car dealership. His mother, on the other hand, had high hopes for Ben becoming a district attorney like herself. The strongest opposition came from his uncle, former FBI agent Luke Skywalker, who had desperately tried to dissuade him from the idea.

Ultimately, it wouldn’t matter. Once Ben finished law school at 25, he joined the FBI.

Over his years in the field, Ben had excelled at undercover work, much like his granfather. He was thankful for what he considered average looks, despite a not-so-average height. He also resorted to his physicality to pose as intimidating racketeers, violent pimps and drug dealers. His latest case had him involved in a huge operation against notorious crime lord Arthur Snoke.

Ben had gained Snoke’s attention by posing as Kylo Ren, savage leader of a biker gang called Knights of Ren. After three months, he had seemingly gained his trust as well, which allowed him to infiltrate his target's inner circle and gather enough evidence against him.

But of course, shit hit the fan in a way Ben Solo could have never anticipated.

It was early morning when Kylo Ren, Huxley, Snoke and two of his henchmen headed to the Marina.  A private yacht was waiting to take them to Snoke’s birthday party, where they'd be joined by a larger crowd, or so he said. Ben couldn't refuse for fear of blowing his cover. Once they were on the open sea, he couldn’t shake the feeling of unease, his only hope of getting help was the tracking chip hidden in his tooth.

“C’mere Kyle, my boy! Have a drink!”

Wary of Snoke’s intentions, Ben shook his head ‘no’ to the glass of scotch in his hand. Instead, he reached for a beer bottle, holding onto a mask of nonchalance. Kylo Ren was intimidated by no one, even if they deliberately mispronounced his name.

“You amuse me lad” the old man chuckled and sat back on his recliner “you remind me of myself. Back when I was younger and couldn’t care less for consequences”

“If you ask me, it worked out pretty well for you, Art” Ben casually commented before opening his bottle of beer and taking a long swallow.

“Not everything... you see, I also thought I was fuckin’ smarter than everyone else” Snoke replied while adding ice to his glass “It cost me doing time, you know? For murdering my old man, like you say you did”

If he noticed Ben's eyes widening at the last detail, he didn't show. 'Art' just took another drink of whiskey and carried on.

“I am so much smarter now… wiser. But back then, I actually tried to get away with faking madness and this psychiatrist’s testimony put me behind bars. Some doctor named Kenobi.”

Ben dropped the bottle at the name.

“Watch it kid, that’s good ale you just wasted… Anyways, every single day I spent in that hellhole, I vowed to make him pay but I couldn't find him soon enough. The old fucker is long gone, you see? So is the missus. Damn! Not even his son is alive for me to kill. But still...”  A mad leer crossed Snoke’s face as he stared at Ben, who tried to look blank but couldn't “I've managed to find the next best thing”

A noise behind Ben shook him. There was definitely a struggle going on. 

“Imagine my surprise, when I found this little orphan girl, a fucking shrink like her grandpop …The last Kenobi in my murder list. All grown-up and playing home with our golden boy Kylo Ren… or should I say… Ben Solo”

Ben turned to see his worst nightmare come true as two of Snoke’s henchmen forcefully dragged her out from the lower deck. Her beautiful mouth gagged with a rope, hands bound behind her back, her face stained with tears.

“Rey!”

Before he could get to her, a swift kick to his back knocked Ben down and someone had him pinned to the floor. He managed to roll over but Hux had the upper hand and started choking him with a wire.

As the struggle continued, Snoke had sauntered over Rey, and striking a hand down her face before pulling the gag from her mouth.

“Fun is just getting started sweetheart. You’ll see your pathetic boyfriend die right before your eyes, and then…" He took a piece of ice from his glass and rolled it around her split lips "Let’s say I’ll unwrap my birthday present and carry on somewhere else”.

The ice cube and spit in his face was a shock for the murderous bastard, who responded by angrily slapping Rey across the face.

"I'll fucking kill you, you little bitch"

Coward as he was, the crime boss had his men lift the injured woman from the floor and hold her up while he hit her like his own punching bag. Despite all the pain, Rey managed to keep her eyes on Ben, who looking closer to passing under Hux's choke. 

The sadistic dog was mad with delight. He had hated 'Ren' right from the start and he wanted to savor every moment of seeing his rival's life slowly leave his body. That he also got to see the woman he loved suffer, was a welcome bonus. 

In his distraction, he just couldn't notice Ben reaching for the broken bottle to stab him. He was still smiling as he bled out. Fueled with murderous rage, Ben rose from the floor with Hux’s precious gun and shot bullet after bullet at Snoke’s back. Taken by surprise, his henchmen were quickly dispatched as well.

He barely made it to Rey who was close to fainting. He wasn't feeling much better either. Fortunately, Poe and a SWAT team arrived at the scene on helicopter, before the rest of the crew came to Snoke's aid.

Later Ben would find out that Finn had seen Rey being abducted during her morning jog and told Poe right away. Poe had put two and two together and had called for reinforcements to help his partner.

The physical wounds had healed in a matter of weeks, but the emotional wounds remained. Ben realized, in hindsight, he had been way too naïve to assume they'd heal as quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any innacuracies or creative licenses I have taken. Thank you for staying tuned


	5. So be it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief foray into Rey's mind (sorta) We're just getting started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this short update. Hopefully I'll be back with a longer one by Saturday. Thanks to everyone who's keeping tuned with this crazy little AU of mine.

Rey was curled up under a fleece blanket and Ben was sitting on the opposite corner of the sofa, with his head clasped between his hands.

“I must be the lousiest agent ever”

She sat up and glared at him

“Don’t go all agent Solo on me, Ben”

“I’m not! It’s just…” He growled in exasperation “I wanted so badly to believe you were alright and it blinded me! I should have known better”

“Look, I’m a psychologist for fuck’s sake! I should have dealt with this better!” 

Rey made a move to stand and end the talk, but Ben stopped her by gently tugging on her arm.

“Stay, sweetheart. Please”, he whispered fondly before scooting closer. Noticing her shivers, he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her for a good ten minutes, waiting for her to calm down. It seemed to be working because her breathing was steady and now she was hugging him fully 

“Rey have you…” Ben hesitated before asking “Have you seeked help yet?”

“I have"  She managed to speak despite the lump in her throat. "I've been seeing a therapist, Dr. Kanata. She’s a friend of Mara and Luke”

He let out a long sigh of relief. His uncle would always speak highly of Maz Kanata’s skill and humanity. 

“I can’t go back to her office”

“What?!" Ben’s eyes widened in shock and his jaw fell to the floor "Why? Why can't you?” 

“Because I stormed out of her office last Friday.”

“What happened? Did she do anything inappropriate?”

“No, Ben” She had to force herself to meet his gaze “She told me I could not leave the past behind while hiding it from you.”

His face went blank. 

“Baby, I don’t get it. I was there with you. Not throughout the whole ordeal but I was there. What is it about the past that you’re hiding from me?”

Rey’s chest tightened as she saw Ben’s trembling lip and the tears rolling down his face. She had to tell him

“Ben, listen. I’ve told you everything about the day of my abduction. I left nothing out. I swear”

“Then what is it?”

“Will you let me finish?” Her eyes brimmed with tears as well and her voice was barely a whisper. “It's my dad”


	6. An a** of u and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory before we get back to Rey

Ben’s few memories of Wayne Kenobi were rather fond. He was practically family to the Skywalkers and Ben would call him Uncle Wayne, even if they weren’t blood-related. A bit shorter than old Ben, he still was every bit his father's son, with bright blue eyes and a warm smile that endeared him to everyone who met him. To everyone except for Han. Han wasn't quite a fan of Wayne's. Ben believed it was because Wayne and Leia had dated during their teens and also because he was practically a brother to Uncle Luke. In a way, Ben could understand his old man, he could also be a bit territorial with his loved ones.

Fortunately for Han, as Luke would often tease, Wayne lived in the UK so he wasn’t around much, except when he visited his parents in the U.S, which he did at least once a year. The last time he came home, he brought along his wife and their little girl, a perky five-year-old with a funny triple bun hairdo. That child was Rey. Wayne had married in his 40's and he was elated at being a father. To say his little girl was the apple of his eye, would be an understatement. 

Who would have known they’d be parted by his death only a couple of months later?

Ben remembered feeling utter shock as he learned of the tragedy. His mom was sobbing uncontrollably and even his father was left shuddering at the news. Ben’s heart broke for his Uncle Ben and Aunt Satine, but especially for little Rey. 

When the girl moved to New Jersey after her mother’s death, the whole family welcomed her and promised to be there for her. Her grandfather had made sure she got therapy and her grandmother showered her with affection, as did the Solos. His dad would often clown around to make Rey laugh and Leia would take her shopping for dresses. Ben on the other hand, was more like a mentor than a big brother. He taught Rey how to ride a bike, since old Ben wasn’t able to do so, and helped her with homework. He tried to teach her how to play guitar as well, but she preferred to sing while he played.

Ben was also quite protective of Rey. He taught her self-defense before leaving for the academy, and while she attended Oxford, he would call to check on her at least twice a week. Rey was truly dear to him and even if they hadn’t become romantically involved, he knew she would always be a part of his life. He admired how she had grown to become such a remarkable young woman and how well-adjusted she seemed to her life without her parents. 

Only one thing had him wondering during all these years. She never talked about her family.  Ben had assumed that she was too young to remember her early childhood days back in England, and hopefully too young to remember what she had witnessed when she was only five.

He had been wrong.


	7. Wreck of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the truth, the whole truth and nothing but Rey's truth

Rey had left her last therapy session quite abruptly. Dr. Kanata had insisted that she needed to talk to Ben about what had happened and that by initiating sex with him everytime he even hinted at starting a serious conversation, Rey just kept on feeding her trauma. 

Only a couple days later, in between sobs and hiccups, Rey would share the story she had locked deep within for almost twenty years.

“My mom always picked me up from kindergarten. That day, a lady I knew from dad’s work showed up before she did. The bitch’s name was Phoebe” Rey closed her eyes and bit her lip in fury at the memory “She said my mommy had asked her to pick me up because he had a surprise for daddy… so I went with her”

“Rey, those idiots at pre-school should not have let you leave without your parents or a guardian”

She sighed shaking her head “I called her Aunt Phoebe, Ben. I chose to go with her. She took me for ice cream and I only realized I was in danger when she pointed a gun at me to scare my mom into getting in the car” Her face twisted in anger and her eyes blazed with hate. “The moment we got to that goddamn warehouse, Plutt’s henchmen had the three of us bound and gagged. They used us to lure my dad into a trap”

“Do you… Do you remember what happened to your dad?”

“Oh Ben, he never stood a chance. He came alone and… the bastards had me and my mom pinned to the floor threatening to hurt us, so he dropped his gun” She took several racy breaths forcing herself to continue. “My mom told me to look down but I saw them raining kicks and punches down on him… God, they beat him up so bad! But then we were surrounded by the cops, and Plutt… he shot my dad in the heart. The bastard was shot as well but he still took my dad down with him!”

Ben could no longer refrain himself from holding her tightly as sobs wracked her body.

“I’m sorry, Rey. I’m so sorry. I never knew…”

“That day in the yacht.. it all came back to me” She looked up at him with anguish in her face “It was the same nightmare all over again... But it was you, being murdered in front of me! Because of me!”

“Rey, it wasn’t your fault. None of it. I was in field duty”

“Snoke found out who you were only because I was his target! And I was powerless to stop it. I…”

“Shhh… it’s me who failed to protect you Rey, not the other way around”

Rey sighed, shaking her head before speaking again.

“You don't get it Ben. You can protect me just as much as I can protect you”  

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. She was right.

“Ben, can we…leave it for now? Can you just hold me?”

He kissed her longingly, and wrapped his arms around Rey once again. After wiping the tears and snot from her face, he did as she requested, gently tucking her head under his chin, pretending he could shield her from the evils in the world and the demons in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter answered some lingering questions. This was pretty intense for me to write. Thank you for reading and especially for reviewing.


	8. Lost till you're found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben reaches out for help from his family

“Hon, look who’s here! Bennie boy, it's so good to see you! ”

When Ben could finally untangle himself from Aunt Mara’s embrace, his Uncle Luke had him wrapped tightly in his arms.

“Gosh kid. It's been so long” Luke said as he clapped his nephew’s back. “Come on! Let's go inside”

While waiting for Mara to finish brewing coffee, Luke proudly showed Ben some pictures of his cousin Anakin’s high school graduation. Once Mara joined them at the lounge, she filled him in with the latest news from Jacen’s upcoming wedding and Jaina’s volunteer work in South America.

“Well enough of us already. How are you doing Bennie? How is Rey doing?”

Mara and Luke had visited their nephew and their goddaughter at the hospital after the incident with Snoke, two months earlier. Luke would even call to check up on Ben every week after that. He knew that no matter how much his nephew insisted on it, everything was not OK.  Rey’s phone call asking for help had confirmed his suspicions and the look on Ben’s face at Mara’s question left no room for doubts.

“Guys, why didn’t you tell me Rey was seeing a therapist?”

The couple exchanged knowing glances, before Luke took over.

“Ben, Rey asked us not to. She promised she would tell you herself”

“She did but…"  He frowned and his lip quivered "She almost quit therapy because she wouldn't tell me. She just told me two days ago”

“Bennie, we are sorry. Healing from such trauma can take time. Trust us, we know”

A memory of Ben’s childhood flashed in his mind. It was the day of his grandfather’s funeral. He remembered seeing Uncle Luke, completely devastated as he hugged the urn with Anakin’s ashes. Since he had died saving his life, Luke wouldn't stop claiming he had killed his own father. 

_'So much like my Rey'._

Thankfully, therapy had helped him overcome his guilt and move on. But there was also Aunt Mara, whom he had just married at the time. She refused to give up on their marriage and stood by him throughout the whole process. So yes, they should know.

Ben decided he could trust them and he told them the whole story. Though they were already aware of the events leading to Wayne’s death, as far as they knew Rey had no memory of them at all. When their nephew was finished with the story, Luke's bright blue eyes were darkened with grief and Mara, deeply moved, was holding his hand for comfort. He cleared his throat before speaking again

“So, what you're saying is that Rey has just remembered seeing her father being murdered"

"Yes, uncle Luke. That's exactly what I'm saying"

"We thought she might never remember Wayne. I mean, your uncle Ben took Rey to the best child psychiatrists he knew, hoping she could heal. Clearly, her abduction brought back her memories of his father"

“Yes, I know! It is so obvious it's fucking painful!” Ben could no longer restrain his anguish and tears threatened to spill “I wish I could make her forget again”

Mara had stood and sat next to him "Honey listen to me" She gently lay her hand on his shoulder “You are not to blame. Our Rey was bound to remember sooner or later. And now she can actually heal. Trust me kid, it’s for the best”

But Ben had his eyes closed and shook his head  “Had I been stronger… had I had been smarter… I could have protected her from reliving this nightmare!”

Luke’s hands firmly cupping his face brought him back to the present.

“Kid, kid open your eyes come on! Look at me"  He brushed a strand of hair that had fallen over his nephew's eyes and Ben finally opened them.

"Ben, if you're ever gonna listen to me, this is when... You don’t need to prove yourself. Not to your parents, not to us, not to anybody. And especially not to Rey, do you understand?”

Ben quickly nodded before breaking out in tears while his uncle and aunt hugged him with all their might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Luke and Mara and it’s been really lovely to write them interacting with Ben. I hope you guys like it. Also, it occurred to me that since the new trilogy gave the Solos an only son named Ben, I could give Jacen, Jaina and Anakin to the Skywalkers.


	9. Won't you let me know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben comes back home to Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's tune down the angst a little

The two-hour drive back home had been peaceful to Ben. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The conversation with his uncle and aunt had somehow shed light on some issues he needed to handle as well.

Rey was already home when he arrived, about to finish dinner.

“Ben? Is that you?

“Yes, it’s me sweetheart” He greeted her kissing her forehead “Sorry I’m late”

“It's OK. Would you like some pasta?”

“I’m stuffed full, actually. Here, this apple pie is from Luke and Mara, they send regards too”

Rey went silent for a moment. She didn't know he had been over at Luke's and she wondered why.

“Wanna have some?”

“Oh... yes, please serve me a slice while I do the dishes”

“Great. How about some tea, too?”

Rey considered asking Ben to pour some wine but decided against it. 

“Of course”

“Great. I’ll have a cup too”

* * *

 

By the time Rey had finished two slices of pie and her cup of tea, Ben was still going about his day at his uncle’s. How proud Luke was of Anakin, how excited Mara was about Jacen’s wedding, and how he got to say hi to Jaina when she video called her parents during lunch. Normally, Rey was eager to hear news about the family she loved so much, but at the moment, she was certain that there was something else to Ben's visit than just sitting down for chit chat. 

“Ben, honey. What else happened at  Luke's?”

“What? Why?" He blurted defensively  "What makes you think so?”

“Honey,  you rarely spend so much time at your uncle’s. Not when your cousins are away. And... even when you do, you don't talk about it non-stop for about an hour.  You're clearly trying to avoid a subject.

He swallowed nervously. Of course there was no way of fooling Rey, she was a psychologist with great observation skills. Plus, she saw right through him. She always had.

Her hand reaching for his, woke her from his reverie

"Ben.. Your eyes are swollen luv. I can tell it's from crying"

Well, he had to admit he had made it too easy this time.

“Ok, you’re right"  He raked his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath "I went to Luke and Mara's because they knew about you going to therapy”

“Ben, I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you but, is that what had you crying?”

“No, no, no,  not at all” He took both of her hands between his and kept going “I was scared of losing you to this, of losing ourselves. And slow as I may be, I realized that Luke and Mara have dealt with this shit themselves. They pulled through and now I know we can too"

His words warmed her. Ben had reached out to his family in search for hope and she felt absolutely grateful for it. She stood and cradled his head, lovingly kissing his forehead

“There’s more to it, baby”

“What is it, luv?”

"I gotta let go... Of these fears of mine. My fear of losing you, my fear of failing you all"

“Oh, Ben” She held his face in her hands and gently kissed his forehead once more. "There's no way you could lose me. And how could you fail us? How could you possibly fail me?"

"Because..."

"Shhhh" Rey had brought a finger to his lips before he could even start.

"Ben, you saved me. If you hadn't been there that day, I'd be dead. And right now I'm here, alive and safe because of you"

His brown eyes brimming with tears. There was pain and hope in them, mingled together.  Rey took his hand and placed it on her chest, right over her heart.  

"Feel me Ben"

“Come here” he whispered softly and pulled her onto his lap. She straddled his thighs and wrapped her arms around his neck while he kissed her boldly, allowing his tongue to taste hers.

“Oh, God, Rey” he growled into her mouth, sending a rush of desire through her. She had missed being so close to him, chest to chest, his hips pressing against her. His reassuring caresses along her back had her tingly and eager for more.

As if reading her mind, Ben rose from the chair, his strong arms still around Rey’s back so that she didn’t fall. He carried her to the bedroom and just by the bed he stopped and looked at her, suddenly afraid to ask. “Are you sure you want this?”

Rey’s only answer was to pull him back into a hungry kiss. Their lips remained locked while Ben lowered her onto the bed, following closely until he was sprawled over her. When they stopped to breathe, they tossed off their shoes and worked on each other’s clothes, hands fumbling with buttons and zippers until they were both stark naked on their bed. She wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him down to her.

“Let me feel your weight, Ben. You feel wonderful”

“Anything you want baby... anything” he nestled his face against her neck before he grasped himself and slipped in. Gasping loudly, she closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around him, indulging in the feel of his body against her, inside her, moving in a delicious rhythm.

Rey gasped loudly as Ben reached between their bodies and found her clit, rubbing it in time with his thrusts, as he managed to capture one of her nipples between his lips.

“Aaaah Ben!”

Rey moaned his name over and over, as his thrusts got harder and more intense. His breathing was labored and sweat dripped down his chest landing on her belly. She gripped his buttocks hard, bringing her knees up to take him in deeper.

Her climax took her by surprise, her insides suddenly clenching around his cock as her body went taut with pleasure. Ben held her tight and rode it out with her before his own orgasm followed.

After they finally managed to catch their breaths, Rey turned on her side and Ben spooned up behind her.

“Thank you for telling me, Ben”

“It’s only fair sweetheart” He pressed his lips to her ear “I can’t ask you for anything I’m not willing to do myself, speaking of which”

She turned in his arms slightly so she could look at him while he spoke. She sensed it was important.

“I've made an appointment with Dr. Kanata. I’m starting therapy on Thursday”

Her tight hug almost squeezed the breath out of him “Oh God, Ben. I love you. I love you so much”

“I love you too, Rey” He captured her lips in a long kiss “We’ll heal together. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so there's the first Reylo (or Rey Ben) love scene I've written. Hopefully not the last. I really love these two.


	10. Getting over it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, Rey and Ben spend some quality time with Leia and Han. Later, Rey comes up with a bold idea

_Three months later_

“You see, son? The key to a great barbecue is patience”

“Glad you’re finally learning Dad. Want a beer?”

Ben and Han were busy making barbecue in the garden while Leia and Rey were finishing the salads in the kitchen. Figuring they would still have time before father and son finished cooking, Leia poured some wine for her and Rey and invited her to sit on the veranda

“I'm so happy to see you doing so well with therapy sweetie. Your dad would be proud”

“Thank you Aunt Leia" Rey  gave her a warm smile "These past three months have been tough but I gotta say Dr. Kanata has helped me a great deal. She has helped Ben a lot, too”

“And how is Ben’s sabbatical going so far? I’m sorry to ask you, but you know my son speaks very little”

“Well, Ben’s already told you he’s reconsidering his career choices, and he’s working on his therapy assignments. Which is also one of the reasons he’s spending time with uncle Han again. So cheers to that” Rey raised her glass and clinked it against Leia’s.

“Cheers” Leia clinked her glass and took a sip “I’m glad you both are taking the time and effort to work through this, Rey. I wish I could have been more helpful…”

“Shhh.. we’ve been over this before” Rey put her arm over the older woman’s shoulder and kissed her forehead “We are letting go of the guilt”

“You are right, darling. I just wish my dad had seen it that way, too. We wouldn’t have missed all those years”

 “Aunt Leia. You rarely talk about him, how comes?

“Well, as I told you before, he felt pretty guilty over my mom’s death and he’d do anything to avoid spending time with me and Luke. So Luke joined the FBI and I misbehaved, or so to speak”.

“So, you started dating uncle Han to piss your dad off.”

“Actually, and I know this will sound weird, I started dating your father to piss my dad off.” Rey almost choked with her wine and Leia chuckled briefly

“I’m… I’m sorry...” Rey began, trying to catch her breath “It’s always weird to imagine you and my dad together. And now you’ve just made it sound like he was the type of guy that parents wouldn’t want their daughters dating”

“Well, Wayne was a bit of a rebel in his youth. He even helped me sneak out of school several times” Leia sighed at the memory “You know what the funny thing is? My dad was delighted! Like I had never seen him before. Hell, he was ready to plan our wedding and all!  But we were just a couple of teens fooling around”

“I guess your father was really excited at the prospect of joining Kenobis and Skywalkers”

“Trust me, if he were alive, he’d insist on you and Ben tying the knot even more than I do” she smiled at Rey’s blushing face “Anyways, my dad was all team Wayne and he just couldn’t approve of Han.  He gave me the longest talk on how I had a brilliant career in law ahead and how a NASCAR racer was not good enough for me. When Han and I eloped, he threatened to have Han arrested for kidnapping.”

“You eloped?!” Rey exclaimed in disbelief “But… I’ve seen pictures of your wedding. I know I have”

“We got to have a party later, at your grandmother’s insistence. God bless her. But my dad was nowhere to be seen. I only saw him again, after my twins were born”

Rey put her glass aside and held Leia’s hand gently “Tell me about her. About Sam”

“Samantha” Leia uttered softly as tears brimmed her eyes “Like my mom, I got pregnant with twins, Ben and Samantha, both with beautiful brown hair and brown eyes. But they were born premature and the baby girl died after four days” Leia finished her drink and set the glass down “For a long time, I lived in anguish. Many nights, I’d see Ben in his crib and I’d tell myself that Samantha should be there too. I had no idea how hurtful that could be to my son until later. Until my father made me see”

“Your father?”

“Like I said, he reappeared in my life after I had my babies and eventually we sort of patched things up. He was still a bit of a jerk, but God, he loved Ben!” Leia smiled briefly at the memory of old Anakin Skywalker holding his grandson the first time “He was pretty upfront about how ungrateful I was being for my son's life and how I was imposing a burden on my little boy. Back then I hated him for saying those things to me, but eventually I had to admit he was right.”

“Mom?”

Distraught as she was, Leia didn’t notice her son standing next to her. Quietly, Rey stood from her seat, for Ben to take her place and comfort his mother.

“I love you Ben. I’m so sorry” Leia said over and over as she hugged her son, crying hard.

“I know mom. I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

The following morning Rey and Ben were back on the couch, she was sitting on his lap. Both were feeling pretty relaxed, feeding grapes to each other.

“It occurred to me…” Rey commented while wiping a bit of grape juice that had dribbled down her chin “That we could play a game to deal with our control issues”

“Hold on. What do you mean control issues?”

“I mean that we’ve had trouble dealing with lack of control over things that happened in our lives, Ben.”

“Well, given our families’ stories and our own experiences, it makes sense, don’t you think?”

“Indeed, but I was thinking that maybe… we could try something to reclaim some sort of control”

Ben was intrigued to find out what she meant. “What do you have in mind?”

At that point Rey took out a piece of cloth from her pajama pocket, and held it in front of his eyes. Ben looked at it silently, intrigued. He took the soft silky material from her hand and ran it through his fingers. It was a blindfold.

“Do you… want me to try this on?”

“Actually,” Rey chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully “I’ll be the one wearing it”.

Ben’s face paled at her words. “Rey, have you really thought this through?”

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek “I want us to remember that I trust you with my life. My heart. My body” she punctuated each word with a kiss before running a hand along his stubbled jawline. “I want us to play the ultimate game of trust.”

He cupped her face in both hands and looked at her intently “I don’t want to hurt you”

“You won’t” she rained kisses all over his face “I'm not suggesting any kind of hardcore pain game. Just the blindfold and perhaps some mild bondage. Choose any day during the week and surprise me. I trust you to take me somewhere private and take care of me like you always do”.

“Sweetheart, I’m not sure”

“Please, this is important to me. I want your touch to erase the old memories. I want no taboo between us. Remember I feel safe with you. No matter what”

Hearing the reassurance in her voice and seeing the trust in her hazel eyes, had him sold on the idea.

“Fine, just give me a few days to get things ready, and if you’re still interested then I’m game”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying tuned, especially AlbaStarGazer <3


	11. Light as the breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ben to make good on his promise and take Rey away

_Two weeks later_

“Can you see anything?”

“No” she whispered. She sensed warmth radiating from Ben’s body from the moment he stood behind her and placed the blindfold over her eyes

“You gotta choose a safe word, in case you decide to stop this.”

‘ _Someone has done his research’_ Rey couldn’t help a smirk

“How about Falcon?”

He let out a chuckle. “Well, nothing like reminding me of my parents to kill my boner”

“Is it because you caught them doing it in that car?”

“God, I wish I could say no” Rey just bursted out laughing. She was glad. It helped ease the tension. She didn’t notice Ben moving to stand in front of her until she felt his breath hit her lips before he kissed her softly.

“Ready to go?”

“Yes” Rey nodded, feeling her heart begin to speed when he lifted her up in his arms.

 

* * *

 

The drive had been about an hour, or so she assumed. They had listened to Leonard Cohen all the way to…well, she had no clue. It seemed to be somewhere near the shore. The smell of fresh sea air was unmistakable.

“Ben, where are we?”

From the sound of the gate, Rey could tell they were pulling into a driveway. Wherever Ben had taken her, she was pretty sure he owned the place.

“You’ll find out soon”

She was startled by Ben opening the door for her to step out of the car.

“Okay, you can pull off the blindfold now”

She was not prepared by the view that greeted her. It was a charming one-story beach house with a pool and a garden. The ocean was in sight and the sunset was breathtaking.

“So, do you like your surprise?”

“I love it!”  Rey nearly squealed before jumping into his arms

“Before you ask, we’re in Cape Cod. This is my grandmother’s beach house. I’ve got your bikini and a couple of summer dresses packed for you ‘cause we’ll be here for the rest of the week. Any more questions?”

“How comes I’ve never been here?”

“Well, it took a lot of time for Uncle Luke and my mom to agree on what to do with this house. It’s pretty ancient and it needed tons of work, so they considered selling it. But I convinced Jacen and Jaina of its potential so the three of us convinced our parents to keep the house and remodel it.”

“Should we expect your cousins to pay a visit?”

Ben rolled his eyes and gave a short laugh “Jaina’s still in Colombia for a couple of months, Jacen was here with Kaydel last week, and Anakin doesn’t even know this house exists, so no.”

He pressed a kiss to her lips, before setting her back on her feet “Feel free to go inside and check the house out while I make dinner. You can take a shower if you want”

Rey picked up the shuffle bag and hurried in. The living room had a full glass wall overlooking the beach, a cream colored leather sofa set, and a plasma flat screen TV on the wall. The dining room was tastefully decorated and the kitchen was massive. But what excited Rey the most was the master bedroom. It had French doors that led to a balcony that also overlooked the beach. The bed was king-sized and it looked quite soft, which she liked. The bathroom was large and had both a tub and a separate shower. Although a bath seemed tempting, she decided a shower would be faster.

After she was done, Rey walked out to the dining room to find candles and roses on the table, plus a bottle of champagne in a chilled bucket. Then she heard Ben happily call her out from the kitchen.

“Look, the salad is ready and so are the mashed potatoes. The grilled chicken is almost done. Could you make turn off the stove in five minutes? I’ll go shower, too”

She could only nod before her stomach growled at the smell of the food. As eager as she was to head back to the bedroom, she had only eaten a sandwich for lunch and skipping dinner wouldn’t be a good idea.

When Ben came back, dinner was served and Rey was pouring champagne in their glasses. She looked up at him and a smile brightened her face. He reached her in three strides and kissed her deeply

“Let’s make a toast, luv” She said, handing Ben his glass and raising hers. “I want toast to love, to trust…”

“To us” He interrupted

“Yes, and to a night we’ll never forget”

They clank their glasses together and sat down before Ben anxiously asked

“So, is the game still on?”

“Did you hear me say Falcon?”

“Nope, God no! I mean, I just wanted to make sure..”

“Oh, it’s on Ben. Now let’s eat. Can’t have us fainting before the night's even started, right?” Rey smiled her naughtiest smile before picking her fork.

He smiled back “Of course not sweetheart”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that was an evil cliffie but I promise I'll make up for it ;)


	12. A matter of trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Rey and Ben to venture further in their game

The minute they walked into the bedroom Rey started shivering with anticipation. Ben gave her one long kiss of reassurance then he stood behind her to place the blindfold back on, the silkiness of it tickled her nose and her cheeks. Distracted by the feel of his deft hands roaming her body and peeling her clothes off, she couldn’t sense him pull a long silver silk scarf from his pocket. She wouldn’t notice it until she felt the silk slowly brushing her abdomen and trailing up her breasts. Her loud moan pleased him immensely. The smooth, sensual texture of the scarf made it the perfect choice. 

"Feels really good, doesn't it?  Makes your skin tingle in the most delicious way" 

Her lips parted slightly as he continued running the scarf over her body, across her belly, around her back, up to her breasts again.

"I thought of you when I bought it” Rey gasped and squirmed as Ben used the silk to tease the tips of her erect nipples, which showed prominently through the filmy material. “I thought of how soft it would feel on your skin.  How beautiful you would look with the scarf tied around your wrists, bound to a bed.”  The pleasant anticipation turned into nervous jitters. 

"Are you ready to submit to me tonight?" 

She nodded eagerly despite the tremors. 

“Nodding won’t do Rey. Not this time”  He gently cupped her chin but spoke with a stern voice “I want to hear you say it" 

Rey took a deep breath, and turned her face slightly to nuzzle Ben’s jaw, indulging in his musky scent. She sighed in contentment, remembering the complete trust she had in him. She would put her body, her desires, and her heart in his hands.

"I surrender to you.  I want...I want you to take control.”

The silk scarf lingered on her breasts for a moment before Ben tossed it on the bed  

“Turn around sweetheart” he demanded as he stripped of his own shirt. He found her lips in a kiss and drew her up against him. Rey reveled in the warmth of his bare chest against her, wrapping her arms around him, eagerly tracing her fingers over his back. She loved the way his muscles tensed and relaxed under her touch especially when she reached down to cup his buttocks. 

“Not so fast, Miss Kenobi” he mumbled against lips as he took hold of her wrists and placed them to rest on her abdomen. Carefully, he cradled her smaller frame and lowered her down the bed where he laid her without ever breaking the kiss.  

“Remember” he whispered against her lips “I love you. You’re safe with me… We’re safe together, ok?” 

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt the silk scarf brush against her wrists. He kept whispering his love and devotion to her over and over, as he wrapped the cloth around them. Rey loved Ben for doing his best to drive away any bad memory that may be brought on by replacing them with new, more pleasurable ones. And so far he was succeeding. His warmth and his constant words of reassurance reminded her that she was indeed in a room with him, and only with him.

When he had both wrists tied together, he tugged on her restraints, pulling her arms above her head. Leaving her undeniably bound to the headboard. Completely at his mercy. He stopped to enjoy the sight of her, nude, tied up and blindfolded, her breasts rising up and down with each labored breath. 

“Rey, are you ok? Are you with me?”

“I am” She sighed, releasing the breath she had been holding in anticipation.

“Good. Now I’ve got you where I want you,” he growled and climbed off the bed.

“I'm still here sweetheart. I’m just a little overdressed for the occasion”  He stepped out of his shoes then removed his slacks in one swift move, but he left the boxers on. Kneeling on the edge of the mattress, he picked up her left foot.

“Benjamin Solo, don’t you dare!” Rey gasped, desperately trying to hold back her giggles and free her foot from his tickling fingers.

“I didn’t hear your safe word”

“No way.”

It was rather funny to watch her struggle until she nearly kicked him square on the jaw, which made Ben stop his tickles. However, he didn’t release her foot. He just sat closer and drew it into his lap. With his thumbs, he started rubbing the front pad of her foot, just behind her toes, in slow, firm circles. She began to stir and he moved down to the arch, sliding his thumbs back and forth hard enough not to tickle. He moved on to her heel, listening to her groan of pleasure.

He went slowly, spending long moments on the first foot before moving on to the next. Rey arched and stretched sensuously, content to let him pamper her. Relaxation quickly turned to arousal when he lifted her foot and began slowly sucking and licking the toes.

"God, Ben" she sighed "Don’t you get tired of finding erogenous zones in the strangest of places."

"You like this?" He asked.

Rey nodded, squirming and giving soft moans of pleasure when he changed feet and began working that one over with his mouth as well. Pleased to have eased her nerves, Ben stood from the bed again. Rey could only hear his movements, seemingly shifting around stuff in their duffel bag.

All of a sudden, she felt something lightly tickling her collarbone, moving softly from one shoulder to the other. She started squirming but the persistent tickling did not go away, it just went lower. 

“If you relax, it won’t tickle that much” Ben said as he dragged the soft textured material over her skin. Rey quit struggling against it and tried to block out the ticklish sensations. 

“Tell you what. If you guess what it is, I’ll reward you later”  

Rey focused on the sensations as Ben began brushing it over her nipples. A soothing whisper against her skin, brushing against her peaks with such a gentle yet maddening feathery touch… _‘_

 _That’s it’_  

"It’s a feather!” She gasped in triumph 

"Bingo!" Ben replied and the feather went away. “I’ll be right back” 

Rey nervously chewed on her lower lip, as she waited for him to return to her. She wondered why he had to leave for so long. 

About five minutes later, she heard Ben walk back into the room and place something beside the bed. Then she felt the mattress shifting under his weight, as he crawled between her legs, which she spread wider, hoping he wouldn’t tease her any longer.

The icy, wet sensation on her breast, caught her by surprise. Gasping, she struggled against her bonds, shuddering in cold as Ben held an ice cube to her nipple. 

"Hold still."  His voice was firm, commanding. She froze, except for the involuntary twitching of her skin, shuddering with goose bumps. "Breathe my dear. Remember to breathe”  

So she did, drawing in a deep breath and releasing it. 

Eventually, her nipple began to grow numb and he switched to the other one. While he was holding the ice to her second nipple, warmth began to return to the first, tingling sharply.  Ben's mouth came down and engulfed it, scalding hot against her chilled flesh. Her chest rose to push up her breasts further into his hand and mouth. Rey wasn't sure which sensation was the most maddening, while one nipple was freezing the other one was on fire.  Once the second nipple had gone numb, the ice disappeared and Ben sucked it, warming it as he had the first. 

He switched back and forth, teasing her breasts and feasting on them like there was no tomorrow, sending little shock waves of pleasure straight to her center.  Just when Rey felt on the verge of coming just from Ben’s attentions, he stopped to glance up at her. 

“You look so hot, sweetheart… tied up for me” he lovingly nuzzled the undersides of her breasts “I get to please you, taste you everywhere…” He began to trail sucking kisses up her chest to her neck. “And you can simply lay there and feel…I like it that way. Do you?” 

Not waiting for her reply, he slid his hand between her thighs sinking three fingers quickly and easily into her dripping canal. 

"You are so wet" he growled, spreading her slickness up and down her folds, before finding her clit and rubbing it teasingly. "Sweetheart, I don't think I've ever felt you this wet before" 

She could only buck her hips against this hand and shake her head in agreement. Her inability to see, to move, or to predict Ben’s next delicious attack on her senses had her speechless.

“I need you to keep still… otherwise I’ll have to tie your ankles down too”  

 _‘Tease_ ’ she thought, but she didn’t get to voice it. Instead she just moaned as his fingers had just bent and started rubbing her g-spot insistently. 

“Ben! Oh God, Ben!”

Rey could only wail in pleasure, trying her best to keep still while Ben’s fingers worked their magic on her. She was surprised at the intense sensations, barely able to keep a straight thought as Ben began moving his fingers even faster. Her chest heaved and she panted his name over and over.

“Yes, baby, yes” He kissed her fiercely on the mouth, his tongue rubbing against hers, before murmuring against her lips “Come for me, sweetheart”.

Ben twisted and shifted his fingers inside her and she came screaming, her back arching off the surface of the bed, her wrists straining against the cloth binding her wrists as she heard only his labored breath, a familiar sound of his excitement.

When she finally went still, he was looming over her, his body half covering hers. She moaned at loss when he pulled his fingers out, shifting her hips impatiently.

“I think you nearly broke my fingers" Rey shuddered when she felt him whisper hotly against her ear.  Then she felt his lips trailing kisses over her cheek and finally to her own lips. She opened her mouth beneath his, silently pleading for his tongue. And Ben did not disappoint, he kissed her leisurely thrusting his tongue between her lips and teeth, licking the roof of her mouth.

Without further notice, he climbed off the bed again. Rey held her breath for a moment, hoping he wouldn’t leave the room again.

“Ben?” she asked, her tone wavering slightly “Where are you going?”

“Nowhere, sweetheart….” She heard the tinkling of ice in a glass and the sound of Ben gulping and swallowing.

"Would you like some water too?"  

"Yes, please" 

When he finished, Ben picked up the glass he had served for Rey and returned to her side. He slid a hand beside her head and very gently helped lift her up enough to drink from the glass he held to her lips.  "There you go… easy… very good" Rey sipped carefully from the rim of the glass, swallowed, and sipped again.  After her last sip, he laid her head back down on the pillow, slowly, then set the glass on the nightstand. 

"Thank you" she whispered 

"I don't want you to get dehydrated Rey. If you want some more, just tell me, ok?"  

“Ok, Ben” 

He finally peeled of his boxers and climbed back on the bed, kneeling between her spread legs. He started gliding his hands all over her flesh. Shoulders to nipples, nipples to belly, down her thighs. Anywhere except the place where she wanted him to most. 

"Do you like it when I touch you, Rey?"

"Yes," She answered immediately.

"And when I kiss you?" He leaned down and to kiss her once again. His tongue darted at her lips, soothing the toothmarks from her nervous biting. When Rey opened her mouth to him, their tongues dueled together.

“I haven’t forgotten your reward sweetheart…” he stopped the kiss to whisper in her ear “So this is it, whatever you tell me to do next, I’ll do it”

A dose of sexual adrenaline traveled through her blood, making her stir. She knew exactly what she wanted him to do

“Mhmm…” she hummed softly “I want you to go down on me”

“You want me to go where?” he laughed softly before he started kissing down her neck

“As if you didn’t know.”

“Well, I don’t” His voice was lower, huskier “You gotta tell me, sweetheart”

She knew what he was doing. He wanted her to use the dirty talk he loved in bed and always teased her for avoiding. The part of her mind that was still available for thinking, decided to do her best.

“Please eat me out!”

Ben flicked his tongue against her ear, teasing her further “I’m sorry, Rey.  I’m not good with your British slang”

“British slang?! Ben, for fuck sake!” Her breath was shallow and her pulse was raising, but he remained unmoved by her outburst.

So, she would ask, word by dirty word, her embarrassment losing the battle to her growing need.

“Lick my clit Ben, fuck me with your tongue, make me come…how about that?”

“That I get” he replied making her way down her body. Her heart leapt in her chest as Ben placed her legs over his shoulders, his lips moving up the inside of her knee and thigh. His hot breath teased her folds.

Suddenly she felt the rough flat of his tongue licking all the way up to her clit in a slow torturous motion

“Oh Ben, yes!”

He started lapping up the wetness that had gathered, like a cat with cream. A short sharp burst of pleasure spread out along her nerves, making her walls convulse spasmodically.

“I love tasting you, Rey… I love making you moan… I love making you come…” He punctuated every phrase with a delicate flick of his tongue over her clit.  “I love that you are mine” he whispered before pulling away.

She whimpered, arching toward his mouth, unable to grasp his head and keep him where he was. Unable to anticipate his next move. Unable to see him reach into the ice bucket beside the bed.

“Oh god oh god oh god!”  She cried out shock, as she felt Ben sliding an ice cube inside her.

“Ben, oh please…” she whimpered softly barely able to find her voice, memorizing the motions of his tongue chasing the ice cube inside her. Once it melted, it just kept flicking back and forth through her wetness. Soon she was writhing, thrusting her hips up off the bed, kicking against the mattress with her bare feet. 

He feasted on her flesh like some kind of exotic juicy fruit. He went from delving his tongue between her folds to sucking at her clit while he slid two long fingers inside her, pressing up against her sweet spot, settling in with a rhythm that would send her over the edge quickly. When release swept over her, she bucked and ground herself against his mouth, lifting her hips from the bed, as the rest of her body racked with tremors.

It seemed like an eternity before she finally came down from her high. Ben had crawled up her body, settling his hips between her thighs. His mouth pressed against her ear, his voice low.

"Do you feel that Rey?  Feel how hard I am for you?" He  rubbed his cock against her, letting her feel its heat.

"Please..." She started to rock her hips against him.

"Please what?"  

“I want you inside me Ben. I want you to fuck me”

He raised up, took hold of her legs moved them up so they rested on his shoulders. He was poised at her entry, groaning softly. She groaned back before her jaw went slack as he pushed himself inside her in one smooth stroke.

“Ye—Yes, Ben”  She stammered softly, unclenching her muscles and feeling him increase the pace of his thrusts. She felt so completely open to him, so filled, so fucked. Her whimpers and moans filled the air as his thrusts increased in intensity, slamming into her harder and faster.  She moaned after a particularly hard thrust hit her g-spot, her wrists pulling at the scarf that bound her.

Ben smiled as he felt her muscles tighten around him. Sensing her close to climax, he reached down with two fingers and started rubbing her clit in tight circles.

“Yesyesyes there! Right there!”

Hot sensation overwhelmed her and made her see colored sparks on the dark cloth over her eyes. Her pleasured screams and writhing sent Ben over the edge as well. Seconds after Rey’s climax, Ben exploded into her, crying out her name. When the aftershocks were over, he kissed removed his hand from her center and lowered her legs from his shoulders.

They lay there for endless seconds, their duel pants the only noise in the room. His head was pillowed on her chest, rising and falling with each of her erratic breathes. He briefly wondered why her hands weren’t gliding along his back, as they usually did. Then he realized they were still bound tightly to the headboard.

Forcing his eyes open, Ben brought a hand to brush strands of hair from her sweaty forehead. Slowly, he slid the blindfold away from her eyes and then worked the ties that held her. As soon as both came loose, Rey held his head and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Hello, there” she said softly, as if seeing him for the first time.

“Hi yourself”

The enraptured expression on Rey's face when Ben looked down at her was enough to bring tears to his eyes. To see such lightearted smile on her made him ecstatic and so overcome with love for her, he didn’t think his heart could contain it all.

For a while, they simply looked at each other in adoration before Ben took hold of her hands and gently kissed the marks on her wrists. Finally they pulled a bed sheet over their bodies and snuggled up there together.

"So, I guess you liked it?"

She let out a chuckle “Liking doesn’t even begin to make it justice Ben. It was everything I expected and more. In fact…" she snuggled even closer… "I think I wanna do it again"

"Like, right now? One more time from the top?”

“I mean soon... Often if possible”

"Are you sure? I mean, if we set this up we have to be clear about it, Rey…” He lifted her chin to make her look at him “I’m not taking any chances of misreading you in the heat of passion"

Rey regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. “I think I’ve got an idea”

Reaching for the long forgotten scarf near the headboard, she brought it to his cheek teasingly “Any night I wear this scarf, it means I'm in the mood for playing”

He looked at her, as if he was considering her suggestion “You know I risk blowing my load at the sight of this scarf, right?”

“Come on Ben! Don’t be silly” 

“I'm serious. It’ll be like that Lonely Island video, only way more embarrassing”

“Ben!” she playfully slapped him across the chest

“Alright, alright I promise I'll consider it” He cradled her face in his hands and held her while his tongue sought entrance into her mouth.  She sighed softly and her lips parted for him as well.

“I love you Ben Solo”

"I know, And I love you Rey Kenobi”

They finally dozed off. Neither of them had trouble sleeping that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over at last. I hope anyone who's read this story has enjoyed it as much as I did. Thank you for staying tuned


End file.
